


Our Story

by LittleTwoLegs



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTwoLegs/pseuds/LittleTwoLegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ares' POV. Xena and Ares' story, the good and the bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Story

We were never actually hostile to each other,  
Not really.  
We would fight, Hades yeah, first blood drawn  
Only made us fight harder,  
Lusting for something we neither understood.  
The undeniable burn inside of you  
That I am.  
The never ending obsession in my mind  
That you are.

You were mine to have, hold and teach,  
Molding you to my image.  
I did a very good job, might I say.  
Many fell at our feet, trembling for  
Mercy that they didn't need.  
No hesitation, we did what we did best,  
No conferring- complete agreement.

We were synched in that age old way,  
Our skin alive with each other's touch.  
"Never deny me." you demand.  
"Never defy me." I order.  
We did however, always withholding  
Everything, just to see how far we  
could bend and stretch one another.  
We agreed, though  
"Mine."

Every good thing in my life-  
One sister, her son, you, a nephew -  
was hard earned and sturdy.  
That's why when everything came  
Crashing down like glass, stabbing,  
slicing and wounding me,  
I was surprised and outraged.  
Worst thing is  
You left of your own free will.  
"I will defy you. Every day."  
"I will deny you nothing, for all days"

I watched you, still holding  
The fight in your palm.  
I don't think you realize that every  
jab, spinning kick, or slashing blade  
was in tribute to me.  
I taught you that, we did that  
To one another. To each other  
we sang praise to pain,  
To power, to order.

The passion that sears  
Me from the inside  
Sings from your tired body.  
Blood oozing from wounds  
you have yet to address.  
I know you feel me,  
Smoldering under your skin,  
Alighting every nerve you possess,  
just as you are in my every  
Thought and dream, I swear I keep  
Seeing you  
Everywhere  
and I bow to your glory.

Maybe that's why that night, in my  
arms, so tightly embracing you,  
we smiled at one another.  
"I defied you. So many times."  
"I couldn't deny you. Never will."  
We rested, minds at ease, hearts assuaged.  
It won't last after morning.  
We know, but do not mourn.

I watch you walk away, never looking back.  
I feel my heart beating, slowing and throbbing,  
It's the same as yours I'm sure.  
I think back to our words this morning  
"I won't stop defying you. But you're mine."  
"I'll never deny you. Don't forget you are mine as well."  
How could we forget that fact though?  
The bruises on your shoulders, your delicate ribcage,  
and strong thighs won't last in vision, but the ache will always bring up me.  
The pulled tuffs of my hair, the scratches on my  
neck, shoulders, and back,  
the bruises on my chest,  
the tenderness around my eye and busted lip  
all willing hurting,  
just to remind me of you.

"Just call my name, Love, and I'll be there."

"Ares."

**Author's Note:**

> It is a little long, but I couldn't bear to cut out anything more.


End file.
